Devimons Return
by Kaiyote
Summary: Season 1 ~ Sequel to Matt's Escape ~ Matt can't except 'it'. He runs away, again.


Please don't sue me I don't own digimon

When Matts dad had finished Matt ran out of the room as fast as his legs

could carry him. Gabumon ran after Matt. Matt ran and ran and ran until he

tripped over a lose rock. Matt heard Gabumon go right past him. Then Matt

got up and leaned against a tree. Then Matt started to cry and thought out

loud," I can't be devimons son, I just cant and I cant be a digimon ether."

Then Matt heard a voice echo," Ah, but you are my son and digimon." Matt 

thought no oh no please don't tell me this is my real dad devimon. " Matt

when I was almost defeated by your friend T.K. I was very weak but now I

have returned to you. You didn't tell them when I was defeated you fell to

the ground in pain, you did because we are connected. If your friends kill

me one more time YOU WILL DIE AS WELL." Matt gulped and asked," Why are you

here?" " I am here to make you come back to your evil ways." and then devimon

said again," Blackness grip!" Matt didn't have time to move before the 

long black hand took a hold of him and swallowed him in blackness. Then

Matt could feel his real self (the good one) being put to sleep. After 

the real Matt had gone into a deep sleep devimon had teleported his self

and Matt out of there.

When Gabumon had returned the others hoped Matt would be with him. But he wasn't.

S/P said," Oh I hope we can find Matt before denvimon does." The others

all chorused," What are you talking about, we just told you that we defeated

him." " Well I just remembered something, when I watched all of you in my 

mind beat devimon I saw Matt fall to the ground and start to clutch

his heart, then I realized that Matt and devimon are connected in some way

that they can feel each others pain." Izzy asked," How can you have

seen us battling devimon?" " Oh I forgot to tell you at my knew form I'm

kind of physic." 

Matt and devimon appeared in a small cave. Devimon said," Now go and kill

the smallest of the digidistends." Matt knew it was T.K. and broke free

because even though Matt wasn't T.K.s real brother he would of risked his 

own life to save him. So Matt simply said," No." Devimon said hastily,"

Even though I am your father I will rip you to shreds if you don't do my work.

Since you don't want to I will have my four loyal servants beat it out of you, and

don't think I'm getting hurt over the years I learned a technique to not be

hurt when you are." and at that devimon through Matt into a room. It looked

like it had belonged to a water digimon. It had a pool of water in one corner

of the room and a huge bed made of water. Then from the water a women no

older than Matts dad came out. She had blue eyes, hair and a dress on,

her skin was as white as snow. Then without warning she jumped on Matt

and brought him to the pool. She threw Matt in and held him down. Matt

tried desperately to get above the water but had no luck and soon slipped 

into unconsensus. When Matt awoke he was in a red room with fire all 

around the room. Matt got up took a gasp of air and saw yet another women

she was sitting on a flaming chair. She walked over to Matt then slightly

yelled," You can save your self now by doing devimons work or burn." 

Matt said sadly," I'm sorry but I will have to chose burn." Then the women

smiled happily as she watched Matt getting thrown into the fire. She was

sad when her sister water came in and said," Master devimon does not want 

his son to die, he said for you to bring him to my room and put him in my

pool." Fire shrugged and brought devimons son into waters room."

S/P was sleeping when he saw Matt in his head. He first saw Matt drowning 

by some blue thing, then S/P almost yelled but didn't he thought," Oh no

this is not good for Matt, the element sisters are torturing him." Then 

S/P went back to his flash and saw Matt almost burning to death. S/P 

hesently said to the group of humans and digimon," Matt is being tortured

by the element sisters." 

When Matt woke up his shirt was badly burned and so was he. Matt looked

around to see if there were any more element creature things. Then he 

saw her she was sleeping, but Matt saw she was starting to stir. He looked

around for something to hide under. Then he saw it a kind of closet. He 

dashed torward it, got in and closed the door. Then she awoke. She looked

around for the boy named Matt. When she couldn't him she called out," I

know you are here some where and when I find you, you can ether be devimons

slave or be whipped." Matt almost cried out NO, but then she would find

him if he did. When the earth looking women heard no answer she used an

attack to see through things. She shouted," Eyes of Truth." Now she could

see through any thing. There she saw him he was in her closet. Then when

she got to her closet she threw open the doors. When Matt saw her he started

to cry. When the earth creature saw him cry she took him to her bed and

laid him down. She felt so sorry for him, then she said," You must be hungry

here have this." she handed him some fruit, which he gobbled up fast. Then

she pleaded," Matt please just let devimon control you then I won't have

to hurt you." " Why? " was all Matt could say. Matt thought," No I can't

let T.K. be harmed because of me." Then Matt heard another voice said,"

Don't worry Matt I can revive all of them if you just kill them to show

devimon you have." " Who are you?" Matt questioned the fire woman. " That's

non of your buesness, but please just kill them so I can revive them so 

I will not have to harm you." pleaded the fire creature. Matt thought about 

it and then murmured," I guess you can so go and tell devimon I have 

agreed." Then the fire woman raced off.

" Lord devimon, your son has agreed to kill his ex-friends!" exclaimed 

the woman of fire. " Ah very good bring him to my chambers at once!"

shouted devimon. " Yes my master." mumbled the fire girl

Fire walked into her room where Matt was waiting and said," You must come 

to your fathers chambers at once." Matt stood up and slowly followed the

fiery woman that was walking. Then they reached devimons chambers and

the woman knocked and yelled," Your son is here."

To be continued...


End file.
